Tears in heaven
by mpwhispers
Summary: UA. Lisbon y Jane tienen un hijo de cinco años que es asesinado por un asesino en serie. One Shot inspirado en la canción Tears in Heaven de Eric Clapton.


**UA. Lisbon y Jane tienen un hijo de cinco años que es asesinado por un asesino en serie. One Shot inspirado en la canción Tears in Heaven de Eric Clapton.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Bruno Heller.**

Su respiración se corta, siente el dolor arder en cada parte de ella. Jane está frente a la joven mujer de ojos verdes, no tiene idea sobre las palabras pronunciadas al otro lado de la línea, pero la expresión de su esposa y la pérdida de color en su rostro lo intrigan.

—¿Lisbon? —pronuncia de manera calmada, deseando que ella comparta el mensaje o al menos logre reaccionar. —¿Teresa? —ella está en shock, él no lo acepta, solo una noticia sobre su hijo lograría golpear de manera fuerte a la agente de cabello negro, aceptar que ella está en shock significa aceptar que a su pequeño que esa mañana quedó feliz al cuidado de su niñera le sucedió algo.

Respira profundamente antes de tomar el celular de las manos de su esposa. Él la abraza pasando un brazo encima de sus hombros y atrayéndola a sí. —¿Hola? —pregunta inquieto sobre lo que escuchará al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Señor Jane?

—¿Sí? —mantiene la respiración lo más tranquila que puede, su voz sale casi normal, casi aguda, casi quebrada. Siente que su camisa empieza a humedecerse de las lágrimas de su esposa y la abraza un poco más fuerte, deseando poder calentar su corazón; aún cuando el de él empieza a latir aceleradamente.

—Señor. Necesitamos que se acerque a su casa en este momento. —el policía espera un momento antes de continuar, las noticias así aún logran sacudirlo y hacerlo dudar sobre su trabajo —Es sobre su hijo y una mujer joven, tengo entendido que es la niñera del niño. El resto de la información se le revelará cuando se acerque.

Suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones, su cuerpo tiembla un poco. Abraza a la mujer en sus brazos dando pequeños masajes circulares en su espalda en un intento de calmarla a ella y quizá inconscientemente también a él. Ambos son policías ambos comprenden las palabras no expresadas, el lenguaje que manejan los agentes de la ley cuando algo muy grave ha sucedido.

Unos segundos después sales de su trance cuando suena el teléfono de las oficinas del CBI. Hay un caso, un niño y su niñera fueron encontrados asesinados.

Un estallido sordo se produce en sus oídos. Una explosión que termina cubriéndolos a pesar de su invisibilidad.

Él la abraza más fuerte mientras escucha su llanto y siente las lágrimas mojar su propio rostro.

El resto del equipo evita mirar el gesto íntimo entre su jefa y el asesor/consultor de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores.

—De seguro es una coincidencia —susurra Jane en su oído a pesar de que él no cree en sus propias palabras. A pesar de que se siente débil y su garganta se cierra ante la posibilidad de vomitar—Nosotros vamos a solucionar algo. Ustedes vayan a la escena del crimen —dice negando a sí mismo que su casa y la escena del crimen son el mismo lugar.

Cho se acerca a ellos, su rostro ya no luce sin expresiones, sino que en él hay un leve rastro de dolor —Yo los llevo. —Oculta las ganas de llorar e inhala profundamente en un conato de obtener valor.

Van Pelt y Rigsby toman otro camino, uno más rápido. El camino es silencioso, ambos evitan creer que su sobrino sea la víctima de este horrible caso.

Cho está sentado en el asiento de piloto mientras Jane y su jefa van en el asiento trasero, su mirada está concentrada en el camino, las gotas de sudor se deslizan por su frente, un hilo de pensamientos negativos, pero realistas lo acechan, los golpea como un beisbolista batea el balón lo más lejos posible, pero estos vuelven aferrándose a cada oportunidad.

Al llegar, Cho se acerca a sus compañeros quienes ya tienen la información. Jane se obliga a inhalar profundamente, desearía que su esposa no viera lo que él está viendo: una casa rodeada por la típica cinta amarilla que indica "escena del crimen", Van Pelt y Rigsby con los ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, incluso a Cho quien usualmente es el más inexpresivo se le logran escapar algunas lágrimas.

Adentro de la casa, en una habitación en la planta baja, el cuerpo de un niño de rizos rubios yace tendido con un corte de lado a lado en su cuello y en la primer pared visible desde la entrada, una cara sonriente pintada con la sangre de la joven víctima esta dibujada.

 **Buajajajaja Escuchar Tears in Heaven y ver El mentalista no es una buena idea, al menos no para personas como yo…**

 **Deja tus comentarios.**

 **Besos.**

 **Posiblemente esto necesite una continuación… Pero no es algo seguro. Besos. Bye.**

 **Estoy en plan de "escritora cruel y desalmada", lo que significa que probablemente esto quede así y el resto a vuestra imaginación si desean venganza contra el asesino serial. Lo que posiblemente haga después es editar y alargar esta historia.**


End file.
